


Как солнце

by MasterIota



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Futanari, Het, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Это Стар, и Робин любит ее любой, что бы ни было у нее между ног.
Relationships: Starfire/Robin
Kudos: 6
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Как солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Подразумевается частичная смена пола как часть естественного цикла развития.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Извини, — говорит Стар. 

У нее мягкая, застенчивая улыбка, и Робину хочется протянуть руку, коснуться слегка потемневшей от румянца кожи и, может быть, придвинуться поближе и поцеловать. В подбородок — сидя тянуться до прикрытого рыжим локоном виска или мягкой щеки неудобно.

Стар все еще выше него, и это почти забавно. 

Ее взгляд, спрятанный под темно-рыжими ресницами, к смеху не располагает — от него у Робина в горле становится сухо, а мысли в голове начинают путаться, как у девчонки из сопливого любовного романа. 

Справедливости ради, роман он взял в комнате Рэйвен.

Кто знал, что она такое читает.

Робин сглатывает. Это не помогает. Пальцы Стар легко, будто спрашивая разрешения, касаются его колена. Отсветы закатного солнца блуждают в чеканке широкого наруча. В темно-зеленом камне отражаются бездны — и немного он сам.

Бездны безмолвствуют. Вместо того чтобы коснуться горячей кожи, Робин касается металла. Солнечный луч выхватывает свежую ссадину на его костяшках и пару цыпок под темными волосками. 

Руки Стар — инопланетно-гладкие, а взгляд — почти осязаемый. Робину не нужно смотреть ей в глаза, чтобы знать: зрачки посветлели, почти сливаясь с радужкой, и сузились до тонкой вертикальной полосы.

Он прикусывает губу. Стар впивается взглядом в его рот — как будто целует.

Нет, думает Робин, как будто трахает.

От этой мысли почему-то становится горячо. 

Он должен сказать Стар, что ей не за что извиняться, что он помнит: она — не обычная земная девушка, что все будет хорошо. Со словами у него не ладится. 

Юбка Стар некрасиво топорщится в паху.

Робин, не давая себе задуматься, соскальзывает с подоконника. Привычно прижимается щекой к ее колену. Чувствует, как Стар вздрагивает. Длинные, горячие пальцы касаются его волос, и Робин подставляется под ласку, старательно убеждая самого себя: это не в первый раз, это не кто-то незнакомый.

Это Стар, и он любит ее любой, что бы ни было у нее между ног.

У нее изменился запах. Поцелуй в чувствительное местечко под коленом больше не заставляет ее шире раздвинуть ноги, и стонет она скорее по привычке, чем искренне. Робин кладет ладони на ее колени и медленно выдыхает.

Стар отдергивает руку от его волос. Между пальцев у нее пляшут крупные искры — зеленые, как недозревший шиповник, — и Робин думает: он все делает правильно.

Он покрывает ее бедра поцелуями. Ласкает языком там, где темная тамаранская кровь приливает к коже. Слышит вздохи и полустон, и то, как трещит подоконник, в который Стар вцепляется, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

Он задирает на ней юбку и приспускает тонкое белье — до того, как успевает осознать, что перед ним.

Член Стар похож на человеческий. Чуть уже, чем у него самого, но немного длиннее. Яйца крупные — Робин проводит кончиками пальцев по шву, а потом подается вперед и повторяет то же самое языком. Бедра Стар смыкаются так резко, что он едва успевает отстраниться.

— Робин, — говорит она.

На пол, прямо возле его колена, падает пластиковый обломок. Стар медленно расслабляется. Соскальзывает с подоконника, снова разводит ноги. Касается кончиками пальцев его виска — такая горячая, что это почти больно.

Робин делает вдох.

Она пахнет смолой, вулканическим пеплом и горьковатым осенним медом.

Его Стар.

Такая красивая — всегда. Как солнце.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

Голос почему-то срывается. Стар смотрит так, как будто не знает, ударить его или поцеловать. Лицо у нее темное, почти медное. Лучи закатного солнца путаются в рыжих волосах.

Когда она кивает, Робин наклоняется и обхватывает головку губами.


End file.
